


Starry Night

by callmewirkmood



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmewirkmood/pseuds/callmewirkmood
Summary: Someone on tumblr asked: 'Do you think Brian ever goes out and looks at the stars and talks to Freddie?' I wrote a drabble in reply.





	Starry Night

“Hey, Freddie. It’s Bri. Been a while since we had a chat.

"Just thought I’d come back out here tonight and let you know I’ve been thinking of you a lot lately. Oh, and there’s this little film we’ve been working hard on, Rog and I, about you. About the four of us. Hope you’d approve, mate. I think you would. You’d love Rami, too.

"Anyway, just know that we haven’t forgotten, Fred. Never have, never will. Say hi to Jim and all the rest for us, all right? Save us a seat up there. Goodnight, Freddie. Miss ya always.”


End file.
